My Jarl
by Kitten Meru
Summary: An Altmer, Faenrune, discovers he loves his Jarl, Ulfric. Ulfric discovers that he too loves Faenrune. In the face of love, the little bumps mean very little. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I read a story featuring Ulfric and the player, and decided I liked the idea. Of course, as you know, I prefer slash. So that's what you get. I also like impossible relationships, so why not pair Ulfric with a high elf who likes to run around in Thalmor robes? Yeah that will work out great. Anyway, that fic I read was only half the inspiration. The other half goes to Malukah, who did an amazing cover of "Age of Aggression". I heard that, sang along with it several times, and started envisioning my character singing the stormcloak version outside his house, then Ulfric coming about... And that's how this one starts. Let's go!

-o-o-o-o-o-

"We drink to our youth, for the days come and gone, for the age of oppression is now nearly done..." I sang to myself softly while sitting outside of my house Hjerim. The war had been won for the stormcloaks, and I had defeated Alduin, things were calm for now.  
>"All hail Ulfric, you are the high king..."<br>"Not yet I'm not, Dovahkiin." came a low voice from my right.  
>"My jarl, what brings you out here? It's so rare that I see you outside the palace of kings, especially just to wander the city." I was surprised, pleasantly so, but also confused.<br>"Are you saying I don't spend enough time among my people?" the tone was slightly offended, but mostly amused.  
>I cocked my head to the side but didn't get up.<br>"That's not what I meant, but that is certainly true. Especially the Dunmer." I knew it was a sore topic, but it must be met.  
>"The Dunmer are filthy mer, they do not deserve to live here." that answer was expected, but not liked.<br>"Filthy mer. And I suppose I'm nothing but a filthy mer too? I'm Altmer, I'm practically Thalmor."  
>"But you're not." Ulfric was insistent upon this.<br>"So what is your problem with the local Dunmer?" the jarl was taking a strange interest in me and I noticed. Perhaps I was the right one to push the issue.  
>"The mer are the ones who made this war happen, it is they who have outlawed Talos worship, it is they who hate us!" a guard and a beggar turned to notice, Ulfric was nearly drawing a crowd with his loud insistence.<br>"The local Dunmer specifically have done this?"  
>Ulfric faltered. "Well, no, but-"<br>"but nothing. These people belong here more than I do. When Red Mountain burned, they traveled west and found the first city that would take them. They've done nothing to hurt you, and they're not even treated with respect." I stood then, I towered over Ulfric in all my Altmer glory.  
>"They're lazy, disrespectful-"<br>"Because they know they cannot gain your respect as long as you are so racist! If you only gave them a chance, as you have given me one!" I deflated then, and a sullen expression crossed my face. "or have you only given me a chance because I am Dovahkiin? Is that all that mattered to you when I entered this city?"  
>Ulfric's eyes widened then, and he stared at the proud Altmer that seemed so broken all of the sudden.<br>"No! Of course not!"  
>"Then why won't you give other mer a chance? And having more people like you will only help you, my jarl." it suddenly bothered Ulfric that this amazing mer would refer to him as 'my jarl'. "red mountain burned, Vvardenfell is no longer liveable. Thousands of mer were suddenly left homeless, their family split up or dead, their lives turned on end, nothing but pain and destruction. So many mer came to Skyrim only to find little to no hospitality. What does that say about us, the people of Skyrim?" I was in his face then, driving my point into that thick skull. Oh how this man infuriated me. But all the same, this man haunted my dreams almost every night, in a good way. Despite the good dreams, I never got a truly good night's sleep. It was the only downside to being a werewolf. It surprised me that I could be a werewolf in the first place, given that I already had dragon blood.<br>Ulfric was silent for a long time, alternating between looking into my eyes and staring off into space. To an onlooker it may look like he was just looking at me, but I knew better.  
>"Gods, you're right." Ulfric slumped against my fence and I reached out to him. He took my hand and held is close. "Faenrune... What would I do without you?"<br>"Well, you'd be a selfish bastard who would have probably lost the war, but I don't like to boast." I smirked, remembering the war. When I turned up in full Thalmor gear leading the resistance, the imperials were so shocked that for a short moment, the archers forgot to fire and the blademasters forgot to swing their blades. That small pause was all I needed to let loose my voice and knock almost everyone over. Then the stormcloaks rushed in and the war was in our favour. I didn't think the greybeards would approve of the use of my voice, but it was my voice and I would choose how to use it.  
>Ulfric grinned at me. Sitting where he was, none of the onlookers he had gathered could see him. He pulled on my hand to bring me down with him and in my surprise I stumbled and landed in his lap, straddling his legs. I blushed and tried to get up, but Ulfric just laughed and held me there.<br>"My jarl, please just let me-"  
>"call me Ulfric." he smiled at me and held my hand tighter. I couldn't help it, that voice and those words and his heat... It was all too much, I was getting aroused. And because of how I was sitting, I knew he could feel it.<br>"Umm, alright, Ulfric..." his eyes were half lidded then, and my breathing sped up, what was going on here? Before I knew it, Ulfric's hand was behind my head, tangled in my long snow-white hair and he was pulling my head downwards. The kiss was hot and wet and wonderful. I participated fully and my hands were in his hair and on his neck, and there was so much heat that I was surprised that there was still snow where we sat.  
>Ulfric pulled back and stared at me. "You kissed me."<br>I shook my head. "No, you kissed me."  
>"But you kissed me back." he insisted.<br>"... Yes, I did." I paused a moment. "Did you not want me to, Ulfric?" at the mention of his name, he pulled me in for another kiss. I couldn't help it, my cock was hard and I was straddling his thick, muscled thighs. He was muscular where I was not, I was more into magic than more physical fighting. I ground my cock into his hard stomach and moaned into the kiss. I almost jumped when the hand that wasn't in my hair slipped down my back and grabbed my ass. As it was, I just ground harder into the delicious Nord below me. Ulfric pulled back but still kept a firm grasp on my backside.  
>"How long have you wanted me?" came his lust-filled voice. It excited me, and I had to force myself to form coherent thoughts and answer him.<br>"When... When I first saw you in the carriage to Helgen, when the imperials were to have us executed. That's when the lust started. But when I really started talking to you... Especially today... That's when I started to fall in love with you." I knew I was laying my heart out for him to stab, but I had to be honest.  
>Ulfric ran his hand up and down my back as he caressed my neck with his other hand. "You are in love with me?"<br>"Yes, I am. It is very unusual for a mer such as myself to fall for a Nord, of all races, but I couldn't help it."  
>Ulfric just continued to run his hands over my body for a time, and the gentle touches softly excited me, a dull but constant burn was felt in my cock, and my heart beat fast when I stared into that face I had come to love.<br>"I am not in love with you."  
>"I know. But I still love you." I knew there was little to no chance my love would be returned, but I still could not lie to him.<br>"I am willing to try though, with you. You are strong and smart, and you are beautiful and I like you. I believe I may come to love you, in time." my heart swelled then, and my eyes filled with tears. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed hard.  
>"Thank you! By Sithis, I love you!"<br>"What was that?"  
>"I mean, dear Talos, I love you!"<br>"I'll pretend that's what you really meant." Ulfric laughed and held me close. I was startled that he didn't immediately push me away when I said that.  
>"You... Umm, you mean you don't hate me for being-"<br>"no. But I do expect you to stop. At least while you are with me." I smiled brightly at him, so forgiving.  
>"But, I'm the Listener."<br>Ulfric pulled me back and stared into my eyes. "Are you serious?"  
>"... Yes. Only I can hear the night mother, she speaks to only me. Sithis will not be pleased if I simply leave."<br>"He is real then? Sithis exists?"  
>"Yes. But, every contract I get, every death I must carry out, it is all for good reasons. Cheating husbands, backstabbers, thieves, murderers... I do not kill without reason. You must understand it is, in a way, like what we did in the war. Please, let me have this. Do not tear me away from Sithis, he will not be pleased."<br>Ulfric ran his hands over my face and smiled at me. "Will you at least ask to leave for a time? At least while you are with me?"  
>"Ulfric..."<br>"Faenrune, you are an Altmer, you will live hundreds, maybe thousands of years longer than I will. When I am dead and gone, you can take up your duties as listener again. I just want more time with you, I have little as it is. Nords don't live that long." I could hear the pain in his voice, and wondered if he didn't feel more for me than he let on. I thought about his request and realized he was right. And while it hurt to think that he would die so much sooner than I would, he was right. And I thought Sithis would grant me this, if I asked.  
>"Alright. I can do that. I'm sure the dread father will give me this request. And I hope that he will grant me one more as well."<br>"What more could you want?" he ran his fingers through my silky hair and I hummed in contentment, it felt good.  
>"When a child of Sithis dies, we go to the void. His realm. I would hope that he would give me up and let me go to Sovngarde with you." I caressed his face and stared lovingly into his eyes. I could see the surprise there.<br>"I would not have expected a mer to believe in Sovngarde."  
>"Ah, well, I didn't. Not at first. But then I went there, I visited Shor's Hall and it was wonderful. I don't know what the Void is like, but you wouldn't be there, and so I don't want to go."<br>Ulfric's eyes widened. "You've been to Sovngarde? How? Did you die?" he grasped my face in his hands and searched my face as if searching for signs that I was really a draugr in disguise.  
>"ah, no. But to defeat Alduin I had to travel to Sovngarde. I met Ysgramor too, it was really cool. And odd, considering I was wielding Wuulthrad at the time. He didn't even mention it."<br>"How on earth did you get there? It's Sovngarde; you only go there when you die!"  
>"There was a portal at Skuldafn. Of course, I couldn't get there without wings, the levitation spells of Vvardenfell were lost with the burning of Red Mountain, so I had to trap Odahviing in Dragonsreach and convince him to take me there. Jarl Baalgruf didn't like that very much, but he relented. That's why we had the conference at High Hrothgar, remember?"<br>"Yes, I remember that." Ulfric ran his hand along one of my thighs and I shivered, my erection having faded long ago and I just enjoyed being held by the one I loved. "I cannot believe how much you have been though, how much responsibility you take on. You're the listener, the Dovahkiin, the harbinger of the companions, is there anything else I should know?" he asked jokingly.  
>I knew I could tell him I was also arch-mage and the master of the thieves' guild as well as a nightingale, but I decided he didn't need to know.<br>"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I can step down from all my responsibilities if I need to, find someone worthy to take my place. I want as much time with you as I can get. And I'm going to protect you, to make sure you never leave me prematurely. Even if you don't accept me as yours, I will still protect you. I will still love you."  
>"Yes. I'm beginning to really see that. I've never had someone who loved me before. There have always been those obsessed with my power, and thus me, but never anyone like you. And never a male, either."<br>I worried for a moment, there were never any males? Was the reason he said he didn't love me but would give me a chance because he had never felt anything for a male before?  
>"Do you dislike men as a choice partner?"<br>"I thought I would, but maybe because I've never known anyone like you. Or maybe it's just you I like, because I cannot look at any other male and feel any desire."  
>"But you feel desire for me?" I could feel hope then. I saw his eyes, I hear his words, does he like me, is there a strong chance for me?<br>"I do. Not only do I enjoy your personality and conversation, you feel very right in my arms, your body is lithe, unlike any Nord. Perhaps a magic user like you is what I need, and someone who both understands me and knows when I am wrong is good for me. I do believe you are perfect for me, Faenrune."  
>I couldn't help but kiss him for that. I just grabbed his face and took his lips in my own. He kissed me back just as strongly and it felt so right. I was taller than him which normally would be odd considering I knew he was the dominant here, but I was also leaner and less muscular, more womanly almost. And while I didn't normally go for the huge, manly Nord look, there was something about Ulfric that was different.<br>"I have to go, I have things to do. I'm sorry."  
>"No, don't be. I know you have many things to do as High King. Sorry. Almost high king. But I also have things to do, people to promote, A dread father to convince, other hero stuff. But I will always come back here, to my house in Windhelm. So when you have some free time, come see me."<br>"I will." he gave me one last kiss before helping me up and seeing me to my door. He then left, but with a promise to come see me the next time he had free time. I was happy that night. And for the first time since I became a werewolf, I had a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go, "My Jarl" chapter 2. This wasn't meant to be multi-chaptered, but it ended up that way because I was just really in the mood for writing. Perhaps I've been playing Skyrim too much.. hah. I started with a female Bosmer (as always) and she's an archer thief who married Vilkas. Did every questline, got bored of her, Made a female Altmer who doesn't have a personality yet, she's so new, married her off to a male Dunmer because he was the only decent sounding male mer. Lame. Made a third character, this time a male Altmer, married him off to Farkas (and that's pretty much ALL I've done in that game)

-o-o-o-o-o-

"How did it go with the brotherhood?" Ulfric asked me as we sat down at my table for a drink. He'd been coming around fairly often as of late, whenever he could, and I was usually here when he stopped by.  
>"the night mother was not at all pleased that I wanted to take time off - I'm the only one she would talk to, the brotherhood is kind of useless without me, especially now that Astrid is gone."<br>"You are unable to leave?" he looked worried and put out, it made me happy to see how much he wanted me around. Our relationship was progressing very well.  
>"I didn't say that. Yes, the night mother wasn't happy, but she bows to Sithis, and I was able to speak with him. He's formless, so I didn't see him, I only spoke to him. I spoke of how I wanted to spend time with my love, and that was something he understood. so he let me take a leave for as long as you lived provided I came back to him within a month of your death."<br>Ulfric looked crossed between pleased and sad, and I understood. His death wasn't a good topic. He wasn't young, but he wasn't old either, and yet he was still a child to my race.  
>"And your other request?"<br>"That was harder to negotiate. In his opinion, I had already sold my soul to him. But I explained that I didn't, that I joined the brotherhood to have a family and to do business. While I respected him, I didn't feel as real a connection as everyone else. He thought about it for a few days then realized it was true for him as well. He will let me go on one condition." Ulfric nodded, telling me to go on. "I must give him a soul equal to mine. I must send him a dragon soul. Luckily, I absorb dragon souls when I kill them, and as you know I have killed many. I have many dragon souls within me. I gave him two. He was very satisfied." I grinned at my love, and he grinned back.  
>"So that's that then? Is everything taken care of?"<br>"Not quite." I paused. I hadn't told Ulfric everything I was involved with yet. But I still didn't want to lie to him, so this was as good a time as any. "I've made my good friend Vilkas harbinger of the companions. And being Dovahkiin doesn't mean I have to do anything but kill dragons, and I can find time for that. And I know others can do that as well, then they can send for me to come and absorb their soul. But there are other things I've yet to tell you."  
>"I knew you were holding something back. And I've seen your mannequins upstairs." oh, I'd forgotten about those. Not so much of a secret then, what with my mannequins proudly displaying my Nightingale armour, the thieves' guild armour, and my arch-mage's robes.<br>"Ah, yes. While I'm certain you don't know what they mean, I'll bet you know they're significant." at this, Ulfric nodded. He did not know what they were, but they looked like uniforms.  
>"I am the master of the thieves' guild. Not only that, but I am a Nightingale. That was another challenge. A nightingale pledges themselves to nocturnal in life and in death. I had to find a suitable replacement in order for Nocturnal to allow me to leave her service. One of my best friends and fellow thieves, Rune, will be taking my place. He will also be taking my place as guildmaster, the same man who showed me the ropes will be doing the same for him. Arch-Mage was a challenge. No one really fit the bill. I had to search outside the guild for possibilities. In the end, I chose my brother Elrume. He is younger than me, but a better Mage. And he will do nicely once I train him a bit."<br>"I'm pleased. Soon you will have much more time for me."  
>"More than you think, Elrume will be ready in a week, provided I spend the entire week with him. And then all loose ends are tied, and I can spend all my time with you."<br>Ulfric smiled brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He stood and walked to my side of the table, then he bent down to kiss me. I took his face in my hands and kissed him back as he ran his hands down my sides. He pulled away and sat in the chair beside me.  
>"Are you angry at me at all for lying to you?"<br>"You didn't really lie, you just withheld the truth. Given what you were involved with, I can't blame you. And I understand you need to keep secrets. But I am not angry. I am pleased that you would share everything with me. There are no longer secrets between us, we are honest with each other. Which is why I will tell you now that I am falling in love with you."  
>Ulfric sounded so sincere as he took my hand in his that I smiled brightly and my eyes filled with tears. I blinked them back, but I also kissed him hard.<br>"I'm so happy! I dreamed you would, but I had my doubts. Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck.  
>"You have nothing to thank me for, Faenrune. And while I will miss you in the next week, I will look forward to having you in my bed every night, and waking up to your face every morning." I pulled back and looked into his eyes.<br>"You want me to move into the palace with you? Are you sure? You know if I do that people will start to talk. And you know everyone will think of me as a Thalmor, what will your people say?"  
>"Our people, Faenrune. One day, you will be my high queen Or, my king, whichever title you prefer." I hit him playfully then, he always liked to tease me about being girly, even though I wasn't that girly, just really emotional.<br>"I'm fine with everyone knowing who I have chosen to be with. Our people are loyal, they will stick with us through anything. And I'm guessing that with you by my side, the Dunmer might take me a bit more seriously when I tell them of the changes being made around here."  
>"You're right. Of course you're right. And I'm glad you're doing the right thing. They will thank you. And I know a Dunmer over in the snow quarter that would love a big house to raise a family in, and it appears that I will no longer be needing my house."<br>"You have a very kind heart, love. We will give it to him next week, alright?" he pulled my hair to the side and pressed a kiss to my pointed ear.  
>"mm, sounds good. Now, I have to go, see you next week?" we kissed goodbye and parted ways.<p>

A week passed and my brother Elrume was ready to take up the position of Arch-Mage. I made him trek through some ruins and perform spells and run a class before I deemed him ready. He did very well, and the students took to him well. I was just walking into the city when I saw a Dunmer cast a flame spell at Ulfric, who was trying to shield himself. I quickly threw myself in front of him and cast a ward. The Dunmer stopped attacking, startled.  
>"Why do you defend him, he is a monster!" the mer said.<br>"He is not a monster! Not anymore." I retorted, healing Ulfric's burns.  
>"Why thank you love, it's good to know you thought I was a monster." he mock glared at me, before wrapping his arms around my waist.<br>"Well, you were. You treated mer like trash, and you've learned since then. I'm proud."  
>"You're his lover? How could you? You are a disgrace to all mer!" he cast another flame spell, which I anticipated and was able to block with another ward.<br>"I understand how you're feeling, but things are going to change around here. The snow quarter will be cleaned up, rebuilt. I will help myself. As will Ulfric and his men. I want everyone to be able to live together in peace. I want mer to be respected again. I know Susanna loved the New Gnisis Cornerclub, she had the right idea, she loved the Dunmer. It's a shame she had to be one of the victims of Calixto. And since his house is now empty, any Dunmer is free to buy it. Also, I've been meaning to ask..." I looked around me at the crowd that had gathered. I spotted the Dunmer I was looking for. "Ah! Aval, get your butt over here!" he walked over to me and I stepped out of Ulfric's arms to meet him.  
>"Yes, sera?" he greeted me kindly, shooting confused glances at Ulfric who was standing just behind me.<br>"Here, this is yours. A gift for you and your family. And a little something to show that indeed, things are changing around here." I plopped the key to Hjerim into his hands.  
>"A key, sera? What is it for?" the poor Dunmer took it carefully and regarded me with interest.<br>"My house, Hjerim. Or rather, your house now. A gift, as I've said. It is all yours, fully furnished and ready to move in whenever."  
>Aval looked at me with wide eyes, then down at the key, then back at me.<br>"A million thank yous, sera, but where will you live?" he asked, ever concerned about his fellow mer.  
>I stepped back into the protective arms of my love. "I will be living in the palace, with my love. And I will be helping him restore Skyrim to its former glory, and make sure that everyone is welcome. And if I am there with him always, you can be sure that mer will no longer be treated badly."<br>"Yeah, or else you'll hold out on him, right Faen?" the Cruel-Sea patriarch laughed at me, happy to see the city picking up again.  
>"You know it!" I replied, laughing. The arms around my waist tightened and I felt Ulfric press a kiss to my neck. I was taller, so he could only just rest his head on my shoulder, but it still felt right.<br>"Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't seen Ulfric in a week, so we'll be off now." I turned, leading Ulfric towards the palace, noting that his clothes were a bit singed.  
>"Have fun!" someone yelled at me, and I heard a wolf whistle. I just grinned, thinking that it was about time I had a bit of 'fun' with my love.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh gods. Looking back at this chapter, it's kind of a tease. This is the end of this, but I'll tell you now that I'll put a 'final' chapter up eventually. I'm just not looking forward to writing it, because I'll have to make it different, and I just don't feel like it right now. Anyway, enjoy this.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Faenrune, I want you to marry me." Ulfric whispered to me as he lay me down on his bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down towards me.  
>"You love me enough to tie yourself to me?"<br>"I do. I want nothing more than to see you every day and night for as long as I live." I smiled softly at him and brought his face down to kiss him. He licked my lips and his tongue entered my mouth, mapping it out. I moaned, tightening my legs around his waist. I was becoming aroused and I made sure he could feel it.  
>"mmm, Faenrune..." reluctantly pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I don't want to have sex with you until we are wed."<br>"I figured you would say that. But perhaps something different tonight? I may be a virgin, but I know something that you may find pleasurable..." I grinned seductively at him, and I could tell he was intrigued. He agreed and he started to strip off his heavy fur clothes. Once he was naked, he divested me of my mage's robes and leaned down to kiss me. His hot skin on mine felt wonderful and I groaned as I felt his hard cock against my stomach.  
>"How do you want me, love?" he whispered into my ear. I smiled, glad that he wasn't opposed to giving up control to me.<br>"Lay down on your front, and relax." he did as he was told, and I sat straddling his thighs while I ran my hands over the muscles of his back. He was as muscular as any proper Nord, and much more handsome. He looked wonderful without clothes, and I couldn't stop feeling the skin before me. But then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I shimmied down his legs and parted them, settling myself between them. I ran my hands over Ulfric's backside and enjoyed the feel of the firm roundness. Then I spread his cheeks and licked over his hole.  
>Above me, I heard Ulfric grunt and moan. I smiled and licked around his hole in circular swipes, then pointed my tongue and inserted it into the cavern. Ulfric pushed back into my face, searching for more.<br>"Oh gods, Faenrune, ah! That feels too good!" I enjoyed the sounds he was making, and I kept it up for a bit before telling him to roll over. He did, and I immediately took his leaking cock into my mouth. A few sucks was all it took, and he was coming into my mouth. As I sucked all I could from his softening cock, I wrapped my hand around my own cock and tugged a few times before releasing onto Ulfric's leg. I then proceeded to lick up all of my own seed from his leg before sliding up beside him, cuddling into his arms.  
>"Are you sure you're a virgin?" he panted, tightening his hold around me. "That felt amazing."<br>"Yes, you will be my first, and I can't wait." I mumbled into his chest, loving the smell of sex in the room.  
>"mm, tomorrow love. Tomorrow we will wed, and I will take you to out bed, where I will love you like no one has."<br>"Tomorrow? That fast?" I was slightly shocked, but not displeased.  
>"Yes. Tomorrow we will go to Riften and be married before our people, and then you will be mine. I am looking forward to sinking into that fine ass." he grabbed my ass with both hands for emphasis, using an index finger to trace my hole. I moaned and arched into him, pressing my ass into the finger insistently. "I'm also eager to explore that talented mouth of yours. It's good for more than shouting, I've seen."<br>"Gods, if you keep doing that, I'll jump you tonight!" I groaned, pressing back into his hands.  
>"Soon, love. And perhaps I'll introduce you to some of my toys."<br>"Toys?" I asked him curiously.  
>"Just because I have never considered a male partner does not mean I haven't experimented as a gay man would. I have a favourite toy, a finely carved mammoth tusk, smooth and hard, good for fucking sweet asses like yours." he smiled at me, pressing a finger hard against my entrance.<br>"Oh gods, Ulfric you tease!" I complained, trying to fight off an erection.  
>"Tomorrow, love. Be patient."<br>"Then stop teasing me already! It's driving me mad!" I wiggled, trying to shake off his hands, but not wanting to.  
>"Alright, love." he moved his hands to rest on my hips lightly. "now sleep. We must look good for tomorrow."<br>We fell asleep together, and I had wonderful dreams of what my future husband might do to me with his toys and his cock.


End file.
